Memorias de una cabeza de chorlito
by Usagi.forever
Summary: Serena se pone nostalgica y nos cuenta como conoce al amor de su vida


**Hola: Antes que nada les dijo que los personajes aqui mencionados, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Tekeuchi. Les aviso que esta es mi primer historia, espero no decepcionarlos.**

* * *

**Quien lo diría:**

"**La cabeza de chorlito" sentada detrás de un escritorio y teniendo uno de los mejores puestos en todo Japón, si alguien hubiera profetizado esto seguramente lo tomaríamos por loco y mi amiga Rei tendría para reírse durante un buen tiempo y sin embargo mírenme, aquí estoy teniendo todo lo que nunca imagine que podría llegar a tener.**

**Me ha costado mucho trabajo, pero he salido adelante gracias al apoyo de mis grandes amigas, y de alguien muy especial. Se han de preguntar que por que la tonta de Serena se pone a decir todo esto ¿verdad? Pues en ese caso les contaré:**

Hace algún tiempo yo no era más que una niña torpe y llorona, no podía hacer nada bien, sin embargo siempre he tenido unas maravillosas amigas: Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina. Todo era color de rosa, no me preocupaba por nada, todo eran cosas triviales y sin sentido hasta que lo conocí. Era el tipo mas grosero, antipático y engreído que había conocido en toda mi vida pero también era el mas guapo de todos los chicos que había a mi alrededor.

Nos conocimos por accidente, cuando yo arrojo un examen que había reprobado y sin querer cayó en su cabeza, me impresione tanto al verlo… era el hombre mas hermoso que mis lindos ojos habían contemplado, pero la ilusión duro poco… por que no dejo de decirme que era una cabeza de chorlito, que no podía andar por el mundo arrojando cosas sobre las cabezas de la gente y cosas por el estilo.

Después de eso, lo veía hasta en la sopa, no había un día en el que no chocáramos en alguna esquina o cuando yo iba distraída, y siempre era la misma historia, terminábamos gritando y diciéndonos lo mal que nos caíamos. Mis amigas solamente se burlaban de nosotros, especialmente de mí por que era a la única que trataba mal, incluso con mis amigas era todo un caballero y eso me molestaba demasiado, no lo soportaba.

Con el tiempo me acostumbre a su presencia y los constante pleito que teníamos hasta que un día simplemente desapareció, yo deje de ser la misma de siempre y descubrí que los pleitos que le armaba no eran por que me caía mal, si no que estaba terriblemente enamorada de él y no quería aceptarlo, anduve muy triste mucho tiempo, mis amigas no sabían que hacer. Hacían todo lo posible por alegrarme, tanto que Mina un día se disfrazo de chico y me invito a salir. Nunca olvidaré ese día y menos la cara que pusieron las demás cuando me vieron con ella en su faceta de chico.

Con el pasar del tiempo comencé a salir de mi tristeza y regrese a mi vida "normal" hasta que me entere por obra del destino, que ese chico que me había robado el corazón tenia nombre, Darien Chiba.

Después de enterarme de esto, quise saber mas de el y fue así como descubrí que era universitario, el mas inteligente su generación y que había ganado una beca en Estados Unidos, pero que regresaría después de un año. Así fue como me decidí a conquistarlo y conocí a un amigo de el, a Andrew, el que por cierto termino siendo uno de mis mejores amigos, además de volverse novio de Lita.

Al regreso de Darien, todo comenzó de nuevo, nos peleábamos por todo, el seguía diciéndome cabeza de chorlito a pesar de saber mi nombre, si, Andrew fue el que lo informó de cómo me llamaba. Sinceramente me estaba dando por vencida, éramos como el agua y el aceite: Él, un chico universitario de 20 años, guapo e inteligente. Yo, estudiante de secundaria, 14 años, pésima en la escuela y única preocupación era disfrutar de la vida y divertirme con mis amigas.

Así que un día que volvimos a chocar y que el estaba comenzando con el pleito de todos los días, le pedí que por favor dejará de hacer eso, que ya estaba consciente de que le caía mal y que era muy torpe. Que a partir de ese momento haría todo lo posible por ahorrarle el disgusto de verme, pero antes tenia que hablar con él. La verdad su reacción me tomó por sorpresa, me invito un helado y nos sentamos en un parque cercano. Fue ahí donde le confesé mis sentimientos, además de decirle que yo sabia que alguien como el nunca se fijaría en mi, que no lo quería incomodar, simplemente necesitaba sacar todo eso de mi corazón, no me percaté del momento en que las lagrimas comenzaron a traicionarme, pero si me di cuenta del momento en el que me abrazó.

En ese instante, mi corazón se detuvo y más aun al escucharlo decir:

_Eres una tonta, cabeza de chorlito. ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de que eres la única con la que peleaba y que además buscaba cualquier pretexto para hacerlo? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de que cuando estabas con tus amigas eras a la única que miraba?_

_Nunca dejaras de ser una cabeza de chorlito, pero quiero que seas mi cabeza de chorlito._

Yo estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, mucho menos lo que dijo a continuación:

_Eres una niña muy alegre y eso me encantó desde la primera vez que te vi, por eso te buscaba a diario, nunca fue casualidad el que chocaras tan seguido conmigo. El día que me fui a Estados Unidos tenía tantas ganas de decírtelo, pero me faltó valor. Ahora que volví y que se mas cosas de ti gracias a Andrew, se que eres alguien muy especial, además tus amigas lo corroboran siempre que están cerca de ti._

_Es por eso que no me puedo alejar de ti, por que todo lo que he descubierto de ti me ha conquistado y ahora que se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, quiero que sepas que te quiero tal como eres, por que eso es lo que me encanta de ti._

_Ahora dime cabeza de chorlito: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Como ustedes habrán de suponer dije que si. Estaba que no cabía de emoción.

Fue así como comenzó todo, yo sabia que le gustaba tal cual, pero no quería quedarme atrás, así que recurrí a mis amigas y ellas me ayudaron, comencé con la escuela y ellas tuvieron toda la paciencia del mundo para ponerse a estudiar conmigo todas las tardes, pase de ser el ultimo lugar en calificaciones a ser una de las mas sobresalientes, no la numero uno, por que ese es el puesto de Ami, pero ya no volví a reprobar una sola materia. Esos días fueron muy duros, por que yo no era reconocida por ser muy estudiosa precisamente.

Después de eso se presentaron algunas otras dificultades, que tal vez algún día les cuente a detalle, pero puedo decir que salí adelante.

Con Darién todo iba de maravilla, hasta que surgieron ciertas piedras en el camino, y nos fue muy difícil seguir adelante, pero cuando hay amor, no existe obstáculo suficientemente grande para impedir que avance.

Hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de las decisiones tomadas, por que son las que me han llevado hasta el lugar en el que estoy y el que me siento feliz.

_Serena tonta, vámonos que se hace tarde y hoy te tienes que probar el vestido. ¡Si no sales ahora, entro por ti y te saco a patadas de ese escritorio! ¡Apúrate que no tenemos todo el día! ¡A quien se le ocurre ir a la oficina en fin de semana! ¡Solo a ti!_

**Esos gritos, son de mi amiga Rei, tan cariñosa como siempre. Otro día les platico mas sobre mi vida, tal vez algún día me anime a escribir un libro, por que hay mucho que contar.**

**Besos de su amiga:**

**Serena Tsukino.**

_¡Serenaaaa! ¡De prisa que Mina me esta volviendo loca con tanto grito por celular!_

_¡Ya voy Rei!_ _No entiendo por que tanto alboroto por un vestido de novia._

* * *

_Espero recibir por lo menos un comentario. De eso depende mi carrera de escritora, no sea que me dedique a eso y me muera de hambre. jajajaja._

_Soy fan de esta pagina, llevo años leyendo las historias aqui publicadas, solo que no habia tenido el valor de escribir algo, pero esta vez me anime y pues a ver que opina el publico._

_Desde ahora les digo que los quiero a todossssssssss._

_Bexossss._

_Usagi palafox_


End file.
